


Just A Little Longer

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Quote Challenge, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “So, in the meantime, I thought to count to ten and if you hadn’t shown up, I’d have to accept that and leave.”“...What number did you reach?”“Like, 309.”





	Just A Little Longer

“Shit, shit, shit!” Usopp hissed, quickly grabbing his keys after fumbling with his phone. “He’s gonna  _ kill me!”  _

When he got in his vintage, yellow car that sat next to some kid’s dirt-bike in his driveway. He dropped his keys right before jamming them in the ignition, making him hiss to the universe about how he didn’t have time for  _ any  _ of this. He sped down the street, tires screeching slightly as he made a sharp left turn, making a jogger glare at him for going over the speed limit. It was probably because he startled her, but he didn’t have time to care. 

He looked out for the cops when he accidently ran through a stop sign, his chest pounding with anxiety. The young man was able to breathe easier when the next lights in front of him seemed magically change green for him. He was still going a few miles over the limit, but who really gives a shit? 

“Oh,  _ come on!”  _ Usopp exclaimed angrily upon having to sit behind a long line of cars at an intersection stoplight. “You have  _ got  _ to be  _ joking!”  _ He isn’t one for road-rage, that was Sanji’s thing (who disturbingly hadn’t replied to his ‘sorry, I’m running late! I’ll explain later!’ text), but he was in a hurry and the last thing he needed was someone’s stupid grandma, who shouldn’t be fucking driving in the first place, slowing him down. 

He realized that those greenlights before were an apology. 

It was a good ten minutes before he could make his turn down the very colorful street of restaurants and little tucked away shops. It was quaint, not exactly modern as this town was a little afraid of change. The golden lights seemed to pop when it was dark and cloudy like this, rain threatening to poor at any moment. All he needed now was a place to park; good thing he is the  _ master  _ of parallel parking. Unfortunately, it cost him even more time. 

Before getting out, he pulled down the sun visor and opened up the mirror. He gave himself a once over, realizing that he forgot to put his hair up after checking his teeth. Hands quickly moved about the car to search for a hair-tie,  _ any  _ hair-tie, but came up with nothing. Groaning, he flipped his hair to one side, futzed with the part, and hoped it would be fine before jumping out of his car.

Sanji was standing under the cafe’s awning, taking a cigarette break he didn’t need. He glanced at his watch again, until he heard quick and familiar footsteps. His face seemed to dramatically brighten when he saw his date rushing over, breathlessly giving him a million apologies and overly detailed explanations. It was kinda cute, and a relief.

“After  _ that  _ crisis, my alarm didn’t go off!” Usopp hurriedly explains. “And then there was the stupid traffic!” 

“Dude, it’s  _ fine.  _ It’s not like I was going to die.” The chef says nonchalantly as if he hadn’t been waiting all this time. He threw the bud to the concrete and smudged it out with his shoe then plunged his cold hands back into his jacket pockets.

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought you wouldn’t be here by the time I showed up. You didn’t reply to my text.” Most of all, he was worried that the older man was mad at him.

“My shitty phone died. I forgot to charge it last night.” Sanji shrugs. “So, in the meantime, I thought to count to ten and if you hadn’t shown up, I’d have to accept that and leave.” 

In the younger man’s head, that didn’t add up at all. “...What number did you reach?” 

“Like, 309.” 

Usopp chuckled, hands flying up to cover his flushing cheeks. “You’re hopeless…” He mumbles. “I’m sorry. You really shouldn’t have waited this long though.” 

“Shit happens. I’m not gonna get mad at you for something you can’t control.” 

The younger man’s hand flew to his chin, a habit of his whenever he’s about to tell some drawn out theory of his. The other hand went to his hip, so his date knew that there was going to be a nag. “You shouldn’t be so trusting. How do you know I was only running late because I was with a mistress whose only way to repay me for saving her life is to-”

“How could you even manage  _ that?”  _

“Ouch.” Was all the graphic artist could say. “I know I’m a little busted, but-” 

Sanji realized what he said. “No! I don’t mean it  _ that  _ way! I meant that you’re always busy. Where would you have found the  _ time? _ Even if you weren’t, I bet my life that you don’t have a conniving bone in your body.” He huffed. The guy is the type to take the spider outside instead of kill it. How could he ever think that cheating would be a good idea? “Can we go inside now?” He was cold and little baffled by his boyfriend’s lack of a jacket. 

“Oh, yeah. You’re probably freezing. Sorry.” Was mumbled awkwardly.

Sanji ignored the apology, getting to the door before Usopp could and holding it open. “After you, m’lady.” 

“Shut up.” His date replies as he walks in, smiling at the hostess. 

“I like the new hairstyle by the way. It’s  _ sexy.”  _

The employee laughed, especially at the embarrassed look on Usopp’s face.

“Y-Yes, hi, I’m sorry about that. Table for two please.”

She pulled out two menus, holding them up to cover her mouth as she tried not to giggle. “Right this way.” 

“Might have to take you home after this.” He says under his breath, grinning at the way it made the younger man’s virginal shoulders tense up.

Brown eyes glare back at him. “Shut it or I’m gonna shut it for you!” He hisses. 

“Feisty. I like it.” 

“...fucking hell!” 

“Here you are, sirs. Your server will be here soon for drinks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Thank you so much, DeadlyNightshade for the quote! I hoped you liked this!: 
> 
> "I thought to myself, I would have count till ten and be in peace if you hadn't showed up"  
> "And which number have you reached when I've showed up?"  
> "Like, 309"
> 
> DN PLEASE READ: I would have gifted this to you, but I didn't want to gift the wrong DeadyNightshade!
> 
> Anyone have interesting quotes? Leave them in the reviews below or PM me! No matter how outrageous!


End file.
